Another Chance
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: meski sudah diberi kesempatan sekali lagi, tapi aku tidak boleh egois dengan meminta kesempatan lagi. bagaimana pun juga, aku akan menerima hukumanku ini dengan pasrah... read and review?


**Author Note: ** another one shot =v=" (shoot!) Well, fanfic ini ada sedikit unsur agama ==" dikit aja sih, tapi jangan seratus persen percaya pada apa yang ditulis di fanfic ini lo! Ini hanya teoriku! " Mohon jangan dianggap serius! Fanfic ini hanya bertujuan menghibur, tidak lebih! Enjoy!

**Another Chance**

Aku tidak ingat apa pun ketika mataku terbuka. Setiap kali membuka mata, yang kulihat adalah air yang mengelilingiku dan kaca tebal yang mengurungku. Tubuhku terasa lemah dan berat untuk digerakan. Begitu banyak orang yang menatapiku, mereka semua mengenakan jubah putih yang panjangnya hingga lutut mereka. Beberapa dari mereka membawa papan dan kertas, sesekali mereka berbicara, aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka katakan, karena aku tidak dapat mendengar apa pun selain suara gelembung air...

Salah seorang dari mereka memegang kaca, tempatku terkurung ini. Dia seperti ingin menyentuhku, tapi untuk apa? Menolongku? Siapakah aku? Siapa dia? Apakah aku mengenalnya? Apakah dia mengenalku? Rasanya mata ini terasa berat, aku ingin tidur lagi rasanya...

"..." Pemuda berambut silver –yang tadi memegang kaca tadi—mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

Apa yang kau katakan?

"..." Aku menggerakkan mulutku dengan pelan, entah mengapa aku baru sadar bahwa dimulutku terdapat masker yang membuatku tetap dapat bernafas di tengah air ini. "..." Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Sudahlah, ini tidak penting, lebih baik aku kembali tidur lagi, tidur lebih lama lagi...

Ketika membuka mata lagi, ruangan ini terlihat kosong, tidak terdapat siapa pun dan gelap. Ah, ada seseorang di sana, tetapi dia tertidur, mengapa dia tidur di sana?

Kucoba menggerakkan tanganku, rasanya sulit sekali, tanganku amat kaku, sehingga hanya dapat bergerak pelan saja.

Kusentuh kaca yang mengurungku ini, ketika jemariku menyentuh kaca, kaca itu retak dan pecah...

_PRANG! _

Suara yang amat keras dan juga mengagetkan, bahkan pemuda yang tertidur itu sampai terbangun. Tubuhku terjatuh saat seluruh air yang mengelilingiku hilang, rasanya tubuh ini sangat berat...

"...!" Seseorang mengatakan sesuatu, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. "...!"

Seluruh tubuhku terasa sangat sakit, rasanya panas sekali bagaikan terbakar. Meski sakit, aku tidak mengeluh, aku hanya diam saja. Lalu aku merasa lenganku sakit, bagaikan di tusuk sesuatu. Perlahan, tubuhku sedikit mendingin, meski begitu tetap saja rasa panas ini menyakitiku.

"..." Orang itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti, dari nadanya, dia terlihat cemas.

Aku mencoba menatapi wajahnya, ketika mata kami bertemu, dia mendadak diam, seakan terpaku akan sesuatu.

Aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku yang terasa lebih berat dari biasanya, terlalu berat, aku tidak bisa mengangkat tanganku, bahkan menggerakkan jari saja sulit. Pemuda berambut silver itu tiba-tiba berlari keluar, lalu dia kembali dengan membawa sesuatu yang berwarna putih bersamanya. Saat diletakan diatas tubuhku, rasanya sangat dingin dan nyaman sekali...

"..." Dia mengatakan sesuatu, dia terlihat lega, dari nada bicaranya. Apa yang dia katakan?

"_Aaa._.." Aku mengeluarkan suara, tetapi aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Dia terlihat terkejut melihatku bicara. "...?" Dia bertanya padaku, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang ditanyakannya.

"..._a_..." Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi suaraku terasa berat.

Dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu dia mengangkat tubuhku, tubuhnya terasa panas sekali...

"_U...uh_..." Aku mencoba memberitahukannya bahwa tubuhnya terasa panas sekali, rasanya seperti membakarku, sakit sekali.

Tetapi dia tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan, dia terlihat bingung melihatku kesakitan. Dia terlihat bergegas membawaku kesuatu tempat, semakin lama rasanya tubuhku semakin sakit, panas sekali...

Tiba-tiba dia meletakkanku di tempat yang penuh dengan air yang dingin, rasa sakit itu berkurang. Air ini tidak dalam, sehingga aku tidak tenggelam dan menelan air ini.

"…...?" Pemuda itu bertanya padaku sekali lagi.

Aku hanya menatapinya dengan lemah, aku ingin tidur lagi, nyaman sekali air ini...

Suara-suara terdengar di sekelilingku saat aku terbangun. Begitu banyak orang saat aku membuka mataku, mereka saling berbicara satu sama lain.

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"..."

"...!"

Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Sepertinya mereka sedang berdebat, apakah tentang diriku?

Kuperhatikan, aku masih berada di tempat yang penuh air ini. Aku mencoba menggerangkan tanganku dan juga kakiku. Kuperhatikan, terdapat sebuah sayap di punggungku. Mengapa mereka tidak memiliki sayap sepertiku? Semua mata tertuju padaku ketika aku mencoba bergerak, aku mencoba bangun, rasanya berat sekali...

Pemuda berambut silver yang waktu itu membawaku ke sini terlihat mendekatiku.

"…...?" Tanyanya dan aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya.

"_Siapa kamu_?" Ketika aku berbicara dengan suara lemah, mereka semua terlihat terkejut. Apakah mereka mengerti apa yang kukatakan? "_Ada apa_?" Aku bingung ketika mereka menjadi ribut.

"...!"

"..."

"...!"

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"..."

"..."

"...!"

"..."

"_Ada apa_?" Tanyaku sekali lagi dengan wajah bingung.

Pemuda silver itu terlihat membentak semua orang yang ada di sana, sehingga mereka semua menjadi diam.

"...?" Pemuda silver itu bertanya padaku.

"_Aku tidak mengerti_," kataku memberitahu.

Dia terlihat menghela napas, sepertinya dia juga tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan padanya.

Aku lalu mencoba keluar dari air, ketika keluar, aku merasakan panas yang amat kuat, aku merintih kesakitan dengan suara pelan, lalu aku terdiam, mencoba tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit ini. Aku dapat merasakan sayapku dengan jelas ketika keluar dari air, kucoba menggerakkan sayapku, sayapku terasa kaku dan sulit digerakkan...

"...?" Pemuda silver itu bertanya sesuatu, dia lalu memegangi sayapku, tangan terasa panas dan menyakitkan.

"_Mengapa kau sangat panas_?" Tanyaku pada pemuda itu.

"..." Dia mengatakan sesuatu. "..." Sepertinya mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu padaku. "..." Dia memperagakan maksudnya.

Dari gerakannya, aku menebak-nebak apa yang dia katakan. Katanya, aku jatuh dari langit, dia menemukanku dan membawaku kemari. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa aku tertidur berhari-hari, sisanya aku tidak mengerti apa yang hendak dijelaskannya.

"...?" Tanyanya.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan heran.

Dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memijit kepalanya, sepertinya dia pusing, mungkin karena tempat ini sangat panas...

Jika memikirkan rasa panas yang menyakitkan ini, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke air, berharap rasa sakit akibat panas segera pergi.

Sebenarnya, aku dimana? Mengapa aku ada di sini bersama orang yang tidak kukenal?

"Sora," kata pemuda itu.

Aku bingung mendengarnya, apa itu 'Sora'? Dia lalu menunjukku dan mengatakan kata 'Sora' sekali lagi. Mungkinkah itu namaku? Aku tidak tahu, karena aku sendiri tidak tahu namaku.

"Riku," katanya sambil menunjuk dirinya. Mungkin maksudnya namanya Riku?

"Ri...ku?" Kataku mengulang kata-katanya.

Dia mengangguk dengan senyum. "Riku," katanya sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Riku...," kataku mengulangnya lagi.

Hari-hari berlalu, Riku mengajarkanku bahasanya perlahan-lahan. Aku pun mulai bisa bicara sedikit-sedikit dengannya, meski caraku berbicara masih kaku.

Aku masih tidak bisa keluar dari air, jika keluar terlalu lama, tubuhku terasa lemas dan kesadaranku berkurang. Entah mengapa aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit dari panasnya udara.

Sesekali Riku menusukkan sesuatu yang dia sebut 'jarum suntik' untuk mengambil darahku. Terkadang dia memasukan sesuatu ke tubuhku melalui benda bernama 'jarum suntik' itu. Benda yang dimasukan itu entah mengapa membuatku dapat bertahan di luar air yang dingin selama beberapa jam tanpa kesakitan akibat panas.

Aku pun dapat keluar dan menggerakkan sayapku yang terasa kaku...

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Riku.

"Sudah...le...bih..baik," kataku terbata-bata mengucapkan menggunakan bahasanya.

"Kau bisa menggerakkan sayapmu?" Tanyanya sambil memegang sayapku.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan mencoba untuk terbang. Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuhku mulai terangkat ke udara, tapi tidak dapat terbang terlalu tinggi, sayapku terasa lelah.

"Riku, me...ngapa...kau...me...nyebut...ku...Sora?" Tanyaku heran.

Dia lalu menunjuk di bawah leherku, aku baru menyadari terdapat tulisan 'S-O-R-A', seperti bekas luka.

"Da...ri...mana...aku...bera...sal?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu," katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Kami menemukanmu terjatuh dari langit dan pingsan selama berbulan-bulan. Tubuhmu amat panas, dan seperti ingin meleleh, bagaikan salju," jelasnya.

"Sal...ju? Apa...i...tu?" Tanyaku dengan heran ketika mendengar kata yang asing bagiku.

"Serpihan air yang membeku di udara dan menjadi es, setiap tahun akan turun salju, beberapa hari lagi adalah musim salju," jelasnya.

"Sal...ju," kataku dengan kepala yang memiring ke kanan. "Apa...kah...sal...ju...itu...pa...nas?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, salju sangatlah dingin, melebihi air yang menjadi pendingin tubuhmu," jelas Riku dengan senyum.

Aku mau pun Riku terdiam, beberapa teman Riku lalu mengajaknya bicara dan aku hanya diam menatapi mereka. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti, mereka menyebut kata 'genetik', 'sel', dan banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui artinya. Aku pun duduk di atas lantai yang terasa sedikit dingin, tidak tahu hendak berbuat apa.

Sesekali teman-teman Riku tersenyum padaku dan aku memberi tatapan bingung. Ada apa? Mengapa mereka tersenyum padaku?

Seorang pemuda berambut merah spike lalu mendekatiku. Kalau tidak salah namanya... Uh, aku lupa lagi.

"Si...apa...na...mamu?" Tanyaku pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

"_The name is Axel, got it memorized_?" Katanya menyebut namanya sambil menunjuk dahinya.

"_Well_, dia tidak akan dapat mengingat namamu, Axel, kau jarang bicara dengannya," jelas seorang pemuda berambut blond. Kalau tidak salah ingat, nama pemuda itu... Lagi-lagi aku tidak ingat.

"_Geez_, paling tidak dialah yang berbicara denganku, Roxas~,"kata Axel dengan senyum sinis.

Ah ya, nama pemuda blond itu Roxas.

"Hey Ax, mana hasil sempelnya!" Teriak seorang pemuda berambut blond, bukan Roxas, namanya...

"De...myx," kataku memanggilnya dengan kaku.

"Oh hey! Kau dipanggil olehnya, Demyx!"Kata Axel memberitahu.

"Huh? Ada apa?" Tanya Demyx sambil mendekatiku. "Axel, berikan sempelnya pada Zexion, dia menunggumu!" Kata Demyx mengingatkannya.

"_Alright,alright_," kata Axel sambil berjalan keluar. "_Come on,_ Roxy."

"_I'm not gonna going anywhere_," kata Roxas sambil menepis tangan Axel.

"De...my...x," kataku sambil menatapnya.

"Hm?" Balas Demyx.

"A...pa...yang...Riku...la...ku...kan?" Tanyaku.

"Dia sedang mengecek genetikmu," jawab Demyx.

"A...pa...i...tu...gene...tik?" Tanyaku.

"Um, aku bingung menjelaskannya." Demyx terlihat bingung, dia lalu menatap Roxas dan Roxas menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku merasa efek benda yang Riku berikan padaku mulai berkurang, aku merasa kepanasan dan sakit lagi, sehingga memutuskan untuk kembali ke air. Kira-kira, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini? Aku tidak mengerti...

Aku merasa, beberapa hari ini udara terasa sedikit mendingin dan nyaman sekali...

Kata Riku, musim salju sudah mulai. Aku pun tidak memerlukan benda aneh yang biasanya Riku masukan ketubuhku melalui suntikkan itu untuk keluar dari air, udaranya tidak menyakitiku sehingga aku tidak akan merasa kesakitan lagi.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku keluar dari ruangan yang mereka sebut dengan kolam renang indoor. Kulihat begitu banyak lapisan putih yang Riku sebut sebagai salju, rasanya dingin dan sangat nyaman...

"Kau tidak merasa kedinginan?" Tanya Riku yang terlihat memakai pakaian amat tebal.

"Tidak… ra…sa…nya nya…man…se…kali...," jawabku sambil menyentuh salju itu.

Kulihat tempat ini dikelilingi oleh pagar yang tinggi, pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di sini tertutup oleh salju. Rasanya pemandangan ini indah sekali, putih bersih, pemandangan yang polos...

Di tengah lamunanku menatapi salju putih bersih ini, aku melihat sosok seseorang, itu halusinasiku. Aku tahu itu halusinasiku, karena aku sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu, sesuatu yang amat familiar...

Aku melihat diriku sendiri, bersama seorang anak kecil berambut silver bermain dengan salju. Dia sangat mirip sekali dengan Riku, dia terlihat sangat senang bermain denganku, ketika lelah, dia pergi, meninggalkanku karena...

Aku tidak ingat karena apa, anak kecil itu terlihat gemetaran, apakah dia ketakutan? Tapi karena apa?

Halusinasi itu berganti, anak kecil berambut silver itu terlihat menangis sambil dipegangi oleh seseorang, kulihat diriku hendak dibawa seseorang yang tidak kukenal atau pun kuingat. Aku meneriaki sesuatu pada anak kecil itu, apa yang kuteriaki padanya? Aku mencoba mengingatnya, tetapi tidak bisa...

"Sora? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Riku memecahkan lamunanku, halusinasi itu pun menghilang.

"Ah," kataku sambil menatapnya dengan heran. "Y-ya...a...ku...baik-ba...ik...saja," jawabku. "En...tah me...nga...pa...a...ku...ter...ingat...se...sua...tu," jelasku sambil berjalan mendekati dimana halusinasi tadi menghilang.

Aku lalu membentangkan sayapku sambil menutup mata, rasanya aku pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Seseorang, tangannya begitu hangat menyentuh tanganku. Meski rasa hangat itu menyakitiku, tetapi aku sangat senang dengan sentuhannya.

"_Aku ingin terbang bersamamu_." Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba teringat olehku, ya, itu adalah suara anak kecil itu. "_Terbang setinggi mungkin, setinggi harapanku ingin selalu bersamamu._"

Aku ingat, saat itu aku tersenyum mendengarnya, tetapi tetap memejamkan mataku karena ingin merasakan perasaannya.

Kurasakan seseorang menyentuh tanganku, tangannya hangat. Aku tetap memejamkan mataku, mencoba mengingatnya lagi.

"_Seandainya saja aku lebih besar, aku akan mencoba melindungimu dari mereka._" Kata-kata anak kecil itu teringat kembali olehku. "_Mereka akan membawamu, aku tidak ingin kau pergi._"

"Sora..." Kudengar Riku memanggilku.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan mendapati wajahnya begitu dekat denganku.  
>"Apakah kau ingin terbang?" Tanyanya.<p>

"Ter...bang," kataku sambil menatap ke langit, rasanya sudah lama aku tidak melihat langit biru.

Ketika menatap ke atas, aku melihat halusinasi memoriku, aku melihat diriku...terjatuh...

"Sora!" Teriak Riku sambil menangkap tubuhku yang terjatuh. "Kau kenapa!" Tanyanya cemas.

Tubuhku terasa lemas, kepalaku pusing mengingatnya. Sesuatu, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi sesaat sebelum aku jatuh. Apa? Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, pandanganku terasa berputar-putar. Riku terus memanggilku yang terus terdiam, aku harus menjawab, tapi suaraku tidak keluar. Tanganku gemetaran, mengapa? Padahal aku tidak mengingat apa pun, mengapa aku takut? Apakah...aku takut untuk mengingat? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Sora! Hey, Sora! Kau kenapa!" Riku terlihat cemas, dia mencoba meletakkanku di atas salju, dia tahu, panas tubuhnya melukaiku.

Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku, mencoba mengatur napasku yang tidak karuan. Riku terlihat hendak pergi dan aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Ri-Riku...," kataku setelah merasa baikkan. "A...a...ku...baik...ba...ik...sa...ja."

"Kau yakin?" Tanyanya tidak yakin.

"Y...ya," jawabku sambil bangun.

Aku meminta Riku agar diperbolehkan tinggal di sini lebih lama, karena udara di sini lebih nyaman dibandingkan di dalam. Riku setuju dengan syarat; aku tidak boleh pergi tanpa seizinnya.

Riku terlihat hendak masuk ke dalam gedung dengan badan gemetaran, aku jadi teringat akan anak kecil itu. Mengapa Riku gemetaran juga? Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya takut barusan?

"Riku," panggilku dan langkahnya langsung terhenti, dia lalu menatapku. "Me...ngapa...ka...u...geme...ta...ran?" Tanyaku.

"Karena udara sangat dingin," jawabnya dengan senyum.

Lalu Riku masuk ke dalam gedung. Aku terus menatapinya hingga pintu gedung itu tertutup...

"_Dingin sekali._" Sebuah halusinasi muncul lagi, anak kecil itu terlihat keluar dari pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Riku. "_Hay_." Sapa anak kecil itu padaku.

Kulihat diriku –di halusinasi memoriku—tersenyum padanya dan anak kecil itu langsung berlari mendekatiku. Dia tertawa saat menyentuh tanganku. "_Tanganmu aneh, seperti ingin meleleh setiap kali kusentuh._"

Halusinasi itu lalu berganti.

Anak kecil itu terlihat duduk di sampingku yang sedang duduk di atas salju, dia terlihat memainkan sayapku.

"_Sayapmu indah, bagaikan salju. Dingin, tapi lembut_," katanya sambil menatapi sayapku. "_Hey, kapan-kapan ajak aku terbang, ya?_" Tanyanya.

"_I can't_," jawab diriku di halusinasi.

"_Mengapa?_" Tanya anak kecil itu dengan heran.

"_Karena mereka mengawasiku, aku tidak bisa terbang dengan bebas,_" jawabnya.

"_Mereka, ya?_" Anak kecil itu menghela napas. "_Apa sih yang mereka inginkan darimu?_"

"_Sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia_," katanya sambil menatap ke langit. "_Sesuatu yang amat mustahil dimiliki oleh manusia, mereka menginginkan itu dariku,_" jawabnya.

"_Apa itu?_" Tanya anak kecil itu sambil tersenyum.

Diriku hanya tersenyum padanya anak kecil itu.

Semakin aku mengingatnya, aku merasa kepalaku semakin pusing dan berat. Aku merasa harus mengingatnya sekarang, aku harus mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi...

"_Sebentar lagi, musim salju berakhir dan dia akan kembali memasuki tidur panjang._" Aku teringat akan kata-kata seseorang, bukan anak kecil itu, tapi orang yang tidak bisa kuingat namanya. "_Penelitian ini terpaksa dihentikan sementara hingga mendekati musim salju tahun depan._"

"_Ambil darahnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya,_" perintah seseorang yang lain.  
>Siapa mereka? Mengapa aku hanya mengingat suara mereka saja...?<p>

Keesokkan harinya, aku menatapi langit gelap yang perlahan mulai terang. Aku tetap berada diluar gedung setelah meminta izin ke Riku sekali lagi untuk tetap diluar. Begitu banyak hal yang mulai teringat olehku, meski hanya potongan-potongan memori yang bagaikan mimpi. Semua potongan memori itu kucoba untuk disatukan.

"Hey," sapa seseorang dan itu adalah Riku.

"Hey," sapaku dalam posisi duduk di salju. "Apa...yang...kau lakukan, Riku?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang sedikit lancar. Potongan-potongan memori itu membuatku mengingat bagaimana caranya berbicara.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kondisimu," jelasnya.

"Riku, aku...sudah...mu...lai mengi...ngat...sedikit ten...tang memo...ri…ku," kataku memberitahu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Riku terkejut dan aku mengangguk. "Apakah kau ingat darimana kau berasal?"

"Di si...ni," jawabku.

"Huh?" Riku terlihat bingung mendengarnya.

"Du...lu, aku per...nah...terja...tuh disini, se...kali," jawabku. "Seo...rang... anak...ke...cil meno...longku dan mem...bawaku ke...sebuah pene...litian," jelasku. "Tapi...aku di...pindah...kan ke tem...pat peneli...tian yang...lain, mere...ka...ingin...meneli...tiku...lebih lan...jut," jelasku.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang kau ingat?" Tanyanya.

"Aku ka...bur dari sa...na, aku kemba...li ke...mari ka...rena i...ngin... memenu...hi...janji...ku pada... anak...ke...cil itu," jelasku.

"Siapa anak kecil itu dan apa janjimu?" Tanya Riku.

"Aku...tidak tahu...sia...pa anak ke...cil itu," jawabku. "A...ku tidak...i...ngat...janji...ku."

"Oh." Riku terlihat memegang dagunya dan terdiam sejenak.

"Riku!" Tiba-tiba Demyx datang dengan wajah panik. "Ada beberapa orang yang memaksa masuk kemari! Mereka sedang ditahan oleh Axel, Roxas dan Zexion!"

"Demyx, tetaplah bersama Sora!" Kata Riku sambil berlari masuk kedalam gedung, dia terlihat cemas sekali.

"Tenang saja, Sora, mereka tidak akan menemukanmu," kata Demyx yang terlihat bingung dan panik juga.

Aku hanya mengangguk, aku tahu, mereka pasti adalah orang dari tempat penelitianku, mereka pasti datang kemari karena mengetahui bahwa aku berada disini.

"Berhenti!" Terdengar teriakkan Riku dari dalam gedung.

"Uh-oh! Mereka hendak kemari, apa yang harus kulakukan! Dimana aku bisa menyembunyikanmu?" Tanya Demyx pada dirinya sendiri.

Aku membentangkan sayapku. "A...ku akan...pergi," kataku memberitahu. "Aku...akan kemba...li sete...lah mereka...pergi."

"Oh, tapi..." Demyx terlihat sangat bingung.

Aku langsung melompat dan terbang ke langit, sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak terbang. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu saat terbang...

"_Kesalahanmu tidak dapat dimaafkan, hadapilah hukumanmu_." Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba teringat olehku, sayapku terasa mengkaku, tapi kucoba untuk terus mengepakkan sayapku atau aku akan terjatuh. "_Di bawah sana, kau akan menebus dosamu, sesalilah dosamu._" Lagi-lagi aku teringat akan sesuatu. Sayapku terasa berat sekali, semakin tinggi aku terbang, semakin berat pula sayapku ini.

Tidak, aku tidak sanggup mengepakkan sayapku lebih lama lagi, aku akan terjatuh...

Sayapku berhenti bergerak, tubuhku terjatuh mengikuti gravitasi bumi.

Aku ingat sekarang, seharusnya, saat ini aku sudah tidak ada...

Tuhan telah menghukumku yang telah melakukan kesalahan besar...

Aku lalai menjalankan tugasku, seharusnya, hari itu terdapat badai salju, tetapi aku tidak memunculkannya, aku tidak ingin senyum anak kecil itu menghilang, meski hanya sehari saja...

Tubuhku membentur ke salju dengan keras. Benturan itu tidak sesakit panasnya udara. Ah, aku jadi teringat hal apa saja akibat aku tidak memunculkan badai salju. Yang seharusnya meninggal akibat dosanya tetap hidup hingga sekarang, jiwa-jiwa yang seharusnya diambil ke surga mau pun neraka batal diambil, dan sesungguhnya, anak kecil itu juga tewas pada hari itu...

Banyak orang berkumpul di tempatku berbaring, mereka menatapiku, seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Polisi terlihat datang, bersamaan dengan Riku.

"Sora!" Teriak Riku dengan nada cemas.

"Riku...," kataku memanggilnya ketika melihatnya datang.

"_Hang on_," katanya begitu berada di dekatku.

Aku tersenyum padanya ketika dia berada di dekatku, aku baru mengingat janjiku pada anak kecil itu.

"Aku...kembali...," kataku dengan lemah pada Riku.

Riku terlihat terkejut mendengar kata-kataku. "Kau...ingat?"

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya.

Riku mengurus segala hal yang terjadi padaku, mulai dari polisi hingga orang-orang dari penelitian yang mencariku. Polisi membantu Riku agar aku tidak dibawa oleh para peneliti itu, meski mereka masih tidak percaya bahwa sayap yang di punggungku ini asli.

Aku dibiarkan berada di luar karena tidak tahan dengan panasnya suhu ruangan di kantor polisi itu. Aku terdiam dengan mata tertutup, aku merasa ditatapi oleh banyak orang...

"_Begitu banyak orang berdosa di dunia ini. Mereka selalu diberikan kesempatan untuk berubah, tetapi tidak mau berubah._" Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba teringat olehku. Ya, akulah salah satu orang berdosa itu.

Sesungguhnya Tuhan sedang memberiku kesempatan kedua, mungkin jika aku menyesali tindakkanku yang egois karena telah melanggar perintah-Nya, maka akan ada kesempatan dimana aku dapat kembali ke sisi-Nya. Tetapi, aku memang bodoh, sama seperti manusia lain.

Aku tidak menyesalinya dan aku bersyukur, anak kecil itu masih hidup. Sekarang, aku senang dia masih hidup hingga sekarang...

"_Sorry_ membuatmu menunggu lama," kata seseorang dan aku membukakan mataku, dia adalah Riku.

"_It's okay_," balasku dengan senyum.

Kusadari, lebih dari limabelas tahun aku dihukum di bumi ini, dari dia kecil hingga dia dewasa. kusadari waktu begitu cepat berlalu, umurnya terus berkurang, sedangkan umurku tetap berhenti, tetapi bukan berarti aku abadi, aku tetap dapat menghilang dari kehidupan ini.

Bagi-Nya, tidak ada yang sempurna selain diri-Nya. Aku mau pun manusia hanyalah salah satu dari bagian yang diciptakan-Nya. Hidup dan mati kami di tentukan oleh-Nya...

"Riku," kataku memecahkan sunyian di saat kami berjalan pulang. "Aku mengingat semuanya," kataku dengan lancer. Ya, semua memoriku kembali dan aku mengingat bagaimana caranya berbicara dengan bahasa manusia.

"..." Riku hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

"Selama ini, aku berusaha melupakanmu, untuk menyesali dosaku. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu," kataku sambil menatapnya. "Para peneliti itu, mereka ingin mengetahui mengapa aku tidak pernah bertambah tua, apakah aku benar-benar seorang malaikat, mengapa aku bisa ada disini. Tapi hingga sekarang, mereka tidak akan bisa menemukan jawabannya..." Aku menatap ke atas. "Kau juga mencoba menelitiku, bukan?"Tanyaku.

"Ya," jawab Riku sambil menunduk. "Aku ingin mengetahui, mengapa tubuhmu meleleh jika berada di tempat panas atau pun ketika menyentuh seseorang," jelasnya.

"Karena aku terbuat dari salju, aku adalah malaikat salju, ketika berada di luar musim salju, maka aku akan tertidur panjang," jelasku.

"...Tidak heran kau tertidur lama sekali saat kau kutemukan untuk yang kedua kalinya," katanya dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Ya, dan kurasa itu adalah tidurku yang terakhir," kataku sambil menatapnya dengan senyum.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Riku dengan heran.

"Sudah limabelas tahun berlalu semenjak aku menjalani hukuman atas dosaku, ketika musim salju tahun ini berakhir, waktuku pun berakhir," jelasku.

"Dosa?" Riku terlihat bingung.

"Ya. Aku telah melanggar perintah-Nya, dan aku tidak menyesalinya karena dapat melihatmu menjadi dewasa. Bukan hanya manusia saja yang egois," kataku dengan senyum lemah.

"..." Riku terdiam, aku dapat merasakan kesedihannya yang amat mendalam.

Riku terus menemaniku hingga akhir musim salju, aku mengajaknya terbang beberapa kali karena itu adalah keinginannya ketika kecil. Kami mencoba mengenang beberapa memori dan bermain bersama, kebanyakkan kami berdua bermain salju hingga Riku sakit akibat kedinginan.

Meski sakit, dia terus menemaniku karena waktuku memang tinggal sedikit. Aku sangat senang sekaligus sedih. Aku senang karena dapat bersamanya, tetapi sedih karena waktuku tinggal sedikit.

Aku sudah diberi kesempatan ke dua. Aku tidak bisa mengharapkan kesempatan ke tiga. Seegois apa pun aku, aku tidak ingin melawan kehendak-Nya lagi. Aku akan menerima apa pun yang terjadi dengan pasrah...

"Tuhan itu maha pengampun," kata Riku mendadak, memecahkan kesunyian.

"Iya," jawabku.

"Mungkinkah dia akan mengampunimu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku tidak yakin.

"Ini adalah hari terakhir musim salju, mulai besok, cuaca akan menjadi hangat...," kata Riku dengan sedih.

"Ya..." Aku hanya bisa pasrah.

"...Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, aku tidak ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan, rasanya menyedihkan," kata Riku sambil menunduk, aku tahu dia sedih.

"Ya, aku juga, sulit sekali mengucapkan kata perpisahan," kataku sambil tertawa, sesungguhnya aku ingin menangis. Aku masih ingin bersamanya, aku masih ingin hidup, aku ingin diberikan kesempatan sekali lagi.

Kami berdua terdiam hingga Riku tertidur karena mengantuk. Kondisinya memang tidak membaik karena dia terus bersamaku di cuaca yang dingin ini. Rasanya aku ingin membuatnya melupakanku agar tidak sedih, seperti ketika kami bertemu untuk kedua kalinya, saat memoriku hilang atau tepatnya, terlupakan karena aku membuat diriku melupakan segala hal meski tubuh ini akhirnya mengingatkanku kembali padanya.

Selimut yang digenggamnya dengan erat itu terlepas olehnya secara tidak sadar, aku segera merapatkan selimut itu agar dia tidak kedinginan. Semoga, begitu kau terbangun dari tidurmu, kau tidak terkejut ketika melihat diriku tidak ada di sampingmu, Riku...

Sudah saatnya aku kembali, kembali kepada Yang Maha Kuasa. Aku terbang ke langit setinggi mungkin, meninggalkannya di bawah sana tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, bahkan selamat tinggal saja tidak bisa keluar dari mulut, hanyalah air mata yang dapat kukeluarkan...

"_Apakah kau sudah menyesali dosamu?_"

Terdengar suara dari langit ketika aku berada sangat tinggi di langit.

"_Tidak, aku siap untuk dimusnahkan karena tidak menyesalinya_," kataku dengan pasrah. Ya, aku memang tidak menyesalinya dan itu jujur. Aku tidak dapat membohongi Yang Maha Kuasa.

"..."

Aku hanya bisa menutup mata, menunggu hukuman dijatuhkan padaku.

Seminggu berlalu semenjak hukumanku diberikan, aku masih tidak percaya berada di sini, di sampingnya kembali...

"Tuhan itu pemaaf, Tuhan akan memaafkan siapa saja yang mengaku berdosa dan menyesali dosanya, bahkan menerima hukumannya dengan pasrah," kata Riku sambil menatapku.

"Ya, dia bahkan memaafkanku yang tidak menyesali kesalahanku, yaitu tidak menuruti perintah-Nya," kataku sambil menatap kelangit.

"Tidak juga, kau hanya mengikuti kata hatimu. Jika kau tidak melanggar perintah-Nya, mungkin saat ini aku tidak ada disisimu. Kita semua adalah ciptaan-Nya, kita diberi pilihan oleh Yang Maha Esa untuk memilih mana yang baik dan mana yang tidak. Mungkin sebab itu dia memaafkanmu, karena kau hanya mengikuti kata hatimu saja," kata Riku dengan senyum.

"_Yeah_, tapi sebagai gantinya aku menjadi manusia normal. Sifatku ini sudah sangat mendekati manusia, maka dari itu, Tuhan berkata lebih baik aku menjadi manusia saja," kataku dengan senyum.

"_Well_, hukuman yang tidak buruk, bukan? Tuhan itu selalu adil bagi semuanya," kata Riku dengan senyum.

"Yeah. Sesungguhnya, ini bukanlah akhir, tetapi, kehidupanku yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai...," kataku sambil memandang langit yang cerah.

Tuhan, aku sangat bersyukur dengan apa pun yang kau berikan padaku…

**End.**

**Author Note**: lol, sesungguhnya aku sama seperti Sora ==" aku tidak akan pernah menyesal karena menyukai Sho-ai! XDDD  
>Remember! Ini hanya teoriku! Bukan ajaran! Jangan anggap serius lo cerita di atas! Review? :)<p> 


End file.
